Life Goes On
by x-Quaaludez-x
Summary: Things rarely ever turn out how you'd expected them to, that's just a part of life. Taking the joy and happiness with the heartbreak and trauma is how it goes. Just know at the end of the day it all happens for a reason, and everyone is exactly where they're suppose to be. Possible One-Shot Series. Rated T for language.


_Prompt: "I would help but making fun of you is so much more fun."  
Suggested by: DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup_

* * *

 **1974**

"Yep...almost...got...it." The strip of fabric around Two-Bit's neck looked more tangled than tied. His eyebrows were raised, tongue sticking out towards his upper lip, and he looked to be holding his breath. This here was a battle. It had been almost a half hour now of him fighting to tie his tie. A very humorous half hour at that. Ponyboy sat back arms folded over his chest, smirk curled up on his lips. It would be no problem to go help his friend, but this was far more entertaining.

With a loud sigh Two-Bit dropped his arms down to his sides. "Dammit." He mumbled a slew of other curse words under his breath as the fabric unfolded and he had to start again.

"You were close that time." The amusement was clear in Pony's voice; Two-Bit glared at him. That merely made the smirk on Pony's face grow wider.

"Wouldn't kill ya to give me a hand, Pone." He retorted only to be met with a laugh by the younger boy.

* * *

 **1956**

The sun was blazing down on a beautiful summer day. Children were laughing, running around playing everywhere. The Curtis brothers and their friends had gathered in the empty lot down the street, their typical hang out spot. Well, two of the three brothers anyways. Darry was eleven now, he was too old to be playing with his seven and five year old brothers. He had his own friends and they were off somewhere else.

Sodapop and Steve, well it wasn't too clear what they were doing. Playing, wrestling, some combination of both. They were loud and all over the place, pretty typical of the pair. Johnny would join in with them occasionally, but he was probably the quietest kid in town. He was more content trying to help Pony on his new found venture.

Today Pony decided he was going to learn how to ride a bike. Darry had out grown his old one and it was the perfect size for his little brothers. Maybe a bit big for the youngest, but he was determined to ride like a big kid. Soda was too busy to help him. Even if he wasn't his attention span was too short to help the younger boy. As much as he wanted to help Johnny didn't know how to ride a bike either, but he was supportive nonetheless.

This was not as easy as it seemed, and Pony had lost count of how many times he'd fallen already today. Why was this so difficult? Soda and Darry made it look easy. Maybe if his dad was here to show him then he could figure it out. It was Sunday and Dad was home. He worked so hard that the boys knew better than to disturb him. Had he asked for help without hesitation Mr. Curtis would be there by his son's side, but Pony was determined. He was going to do this by himself and make everyone proud. Especially his dad.

"You okay Pony?" Johnny asked helping the younger boy up. "Ya fell kinda hard that time."

Pony looked at his newly skinned elbow but nodded. "I'm okay." He dusted himself off and started over, making a bit of progress this time before ultimately toppling over.

"You ain't know how to ride a bike?" An all too amused voice came from behind them. Pony narrowed his eyes at their friend.

"Not yet, Keith." He grumbled reluctantly. All he wanted to do was be like his big brothers, but it wasn't always easy being at least two years younger than everyone. Another attempt seemed like he finally had it down, until he need to turn to avoid running into something. Again, he was on the ground.

Keith howled with laughter. "Well from the looks of it you ain't learning anytime soon."

"Help me then!" Pony huffed.

For a moment Keith was silent, as if he was considering it, then shook his head. "I would help but making fun of you is so much more fun."

* * *

 **1967**

"Darry's gonna kill me." The youngest Curtis groaned, eyes scanning the living room for the fifth time. The first time Darry let's him use the truck on his own and he lost the keys. Pony had gotten his license a few months ago and he was allowed to drive occasionally, with his very uptight brother in the car, judging his every move. Finally having proved himself, and managing to convince Darry to let him use the truck, this happens. He was suppose to drop Darry off at work, go to school, run some errands after school, then pick Darry up at five.

There wasn't much in the way of errands. Get gas, go to the grocery store, stop by the post office. Small things that he would be able to get done fast since he was driving. So the teenager decided to stop home first after school to take a breather. He got some gas and a nice cold coke from the DX on the way home. Changed out of his school clothes and got comfortable reading a book. That was his first mistake because what seemed like five minutes later was a few hours. It was 4 o'clock and he hadn't done anything he was suppose to. No worries there was still plenty of time. At least he thought so until he realized he had no idea where the placed the car keys.

At first he just glanced around, looked on the counter, the coffee table, his room, in the couch. When they didn't turn up in any of the typical spots he began to panic. The longer he went without finding them, the more of a frenzy was in.

That's when good ol' Two-Bit strolled in. "Whoa!" His eyes went wide for a moment. "A tornado run through here?"

Despite being young men living alone the Curtis residence was kept up pretty well. Mostly because they never knew when the people from the state would stop in for a visit. Darry always said the fastest way to get throw in a home was for them to walk in and see a dirty house.

"I can't find the keys to the truck!" Pony said sticking his hand down into the cracks of the couch for about the third time. All the cushions were strewn across the living room floor. Now he had to add cleaning up the house to his list of things to do before Darry got home too. Man, he was dead meat.

"You lost Darry's keys?" As soon as the words escaped his lips Two-Bit was cracking up. "Awe man, he's gonna be pissed."

"I know." Pony's head popped up, a highly unamused look painted over his features. "I have to pick him up from work at five. And go to the store."

A quick glance at the clock and Two-Bit was howeling with laughter yet again. He didn't even bother to say anything else, they both knew what hot water he was in. Instead Two-Bit started rummaging through the fridge. Eventually he settled on something to drink and took a seat at the dining room table.

Focused on the task at hand Pony wasn't bothered by his friend until he went back to look in the kitchen. "Don't just sit there! Help me look!" His voice got a little high pitched and squeaky with emphasis which did nothing to help his cause.

"I would help you," Two-Bit said propping his feet up on one of the other chairs. "But making fun of you is so much more fun." The comment earned him an oven mitt throw directly at him, but it was worth it. God, Pony hated when he said that. He snickered and took a drink of his beer. Another few minutes and he'd help the kid out. It was less than five minutes that it took for Two-Bit to find the keys. They were on the kitchen counter next to the bottle opener. Now they rested safely in his pocket. This show was too good to stop now, but he knew better than to let it go on too long. Darry would have both their asses in that case.

* * *

 **1971**

A deep sigh escaped Pony's lips. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He muttered eyes glued to the table in front of him, fidgeting his fingers anxiously.

It was only going to annoy him more to look up and see what was sure to be that shit eating grin on Two-Bit's face. "You'll thank me later, Pone." His friend replied. "Besides I'll owe you one. I really like this girl and the only way she'd go out with me tonight is if I could set her cousin up with someone."

Another groan and eye roll was earned from Pony at this point. He was almost acting like a little kid forced to tag along somewhere with his parents. It was clear this wasn't his cup of tea, but he couldn't tell Two-Bit no. Besides he needed to get out of the house for once. Dating and Ponyboy weren't exactly a cohesive duo. His experience was a bit lacking, mostly because he was still so awkward around girls at first. It was rather amusing to everyone else, he was just as handsome as Sodapop ever was. Girls flirted with him rather frequently in high school, and he never could pick up on it. All he needed was a little more confidence and he'd be a real ladies man. Well, that was Two-Bit's opinion anyways.

He'd been on plenty of dates and had a few girlfriends even. The last few years he'd been getting more and more comfortable with the opposite sex, but apparently a blind date was a huge no in Pony's book. "Lauren's a looker." Two-Bit offered, hoping it would help. It didn't. It did, however, earn him and unenthused glare.

"I dunno what to say to her! It's gonna be awkward while you and Alice are having a grand ol' time." Pony's flare for the dramatic hadn't calmed down with age, that was for certain.

Instead of comforting or encouraging words he was met with laughter. Loud booming laughter that surely caught a few stares. That did nothing but irritate Pony further. "What's so funny?" He snapped. "I'm being serious!" His voice cracked a little and only added fuel to the fire. It took a good few minutes before Two-Bit finally calmed down.

"Aw man," He said letting out a last little snicker. "You're really that nervous about a simple blind date?"

The look on Pony's face was answer enough, he didn't even need words. "Just help me out man. I'm only doing this for you anyways." The way Ponyboy saw it was Two-Bit would be too focused on his date to care what was going on with the rest of them. Then here he was in his awkward glory trying to pretend he was enjoying this forced date which was sure to be awful, just so his friend could score some cool points. There was nothing to say he'd like the girl, or get along with her, or she'd even wanna be stuck on a date with him either. It was just going to end badly, Pony just knew it.

"I'd help, but making fun of you later will be so much more fun." Two-Bit quipped and quickly had to dodge the smack thrown his way, once again bursting out into laughter. He wished Pony would just relax and realize everything was going to be just fine. Any girl would be glad to be suck with him for a few hours, even if he was a little awkward and kind of a nerd.

* * *

 **1974**

"You know," Pony said leaning forward in his seat. "I would help you," He paused until his friend looked over at him. "But making fun of you is _so_ much more fun." The sarcasm dripped from every single word. This was a cherished moment. Countless times had the phrase been thrown at him and he was reveling in the glory of being able to use one of Two-Bit's favorite sayings against him.

There was silence and the two held each others gaze for a good long moment before Two-Bit hastily turned away back towards the mirror. Now it was Pony's turn to laugh, that deep hearty laugh that hurt your stomach. This moment was priceless. Boy, he laughed so hard he could feel it in his core. One tear even rolled down Pony's cheek.

Try as he might Two-Bit couldn't actually stay mad at him. Pony was his best friend, and really they only had each other left now. It was a funny situation taking a step back to look at it. These damn nerves got the best of him, which was a first for him. There weren't many things Keith took seriously in life, but his wedding day was going to be one of them. It might be the _only_ thing he's ever taken seriously. Alice deserved it, hell she deserved a lot more than he could ever provide. If he was able he'd give her the world, the sky, the stars, and everything in between. He thanked God every day she settled for a smart-assed hood like him, and he was going to make sure she knew every day just how lucky he was to have her. Never in his life did he think he'd be blessed enough to be this in love with somebody. Happy and healthy relationships weren't common where they grew up. If he had a marriage half as good as the Curtis' parents did, then he would die a happy man.

Quietly, the process started over. Slowly. Carefully. Still looking like a five year old attempting, but he was determined to get it right. A solid five minutes passed before Pony pulled himself together enough to keep a straight face, and he walked over to his friend. "Move," He said waving Two-Bit's hands away. "Let me do it."

That was the whole reason Pony was here after all. Well to make sure his friend was ready on time and because he was the best man. It was his job or something like that. Two-Bit adjusted the tie a little bit and looked himself over in the mirror. "See, told ya I'd get it." That goofy grin plastered on his face once more.

Pony just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, only took ya an hour."

"We clean up pretty nice for a buncha greasers." Two-Bit said, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder. Neither of them imagined they'd be standing here, at least not like this. Ten years ago they would have thought the whole gang would be here right now. Rowdy as ever, a bit of liquid courage to get the day started. Relentless teasing about how Two-Bit's life was ending now that he was tied down. Shock that he of all people would be getting married.

Instead it was just them. Johnny and Dally had been gone for nine years now. It felt like just yesterday, but also like a lifetime ago. They lost Soda in the war. It had been a few years now but the wound was still fresh, especially during events like this. The war took Steve too. Not in the same way, he was still around, but he wasn't the same Steve anymore. He'd seen too much and Soda's death pushed him over the edge. He was out there in the chapel somewhere with whatever strung out broad he was with this week. Even as messed up as he was he'd never miss one of his oldest friends getting hitched.

"You two done goofing off in here? There's a chapel fulla people waiting for you. And your bride's gonna think you got cold feet." Darry playfully scolded them walking in the room. "You don't have cold feet do you?" His tone was a lot more serious now, although it was kind of hard to take him seriously as he had an infant in his arms who was happily pawing at his face. Darry had gotten married a few years ago and was now working on filling the old Curtis house back up with kids. Everyone thought he had his share of raising kids after his brothers were grown, but apparently not. Dawn was almost a year old now, and they just found out she has a little sibling on the way.

"We ain't goofing off, dummy here couldn't tie his tie." Two-Bit shot Pony a look, but didn't object.

"Yeah? Looks to me like you're just admiring yourselves in the mirror." Darry retorted.

"Touche." Pony said adjusting his jacket one last time.

"I'll let them know you're ready." Darry said. Before he turned to walk away he looked again at Two-Bit. "Congratulations, man. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I wouldn't be here without you guys." That was probably the most honest and serious thing he'd ever said to them. The moment didn't last long though. "Now let's go get me a ball and chain!" Laughs were had from all three of them as they filed out of the room and headed into the chapel. Life didn't get better than this right here that they were sure of.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There's a good chance this will turn into a series of prompt based one-shots. If there's any quotes or prompts you'd like to see let me know in the reviews.


End file.
